1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device, and, more particularly, to a data storage device performing an improved error correction operation.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices store data provided by an external device in response to a write request. Data storage devices may also provide stored data to an external device in response to a read request. Examples of external devices that use data storage devices include computers, digital cameras, cellular phones and the like. Data storage devices can be embedded in external devices or fabricated separately and then connected afterwards.
As the integration density of data storage devices continues to increase in order to satisfy consumer demand for higher storage capacity portable electronic devices the probability of erroneously read data increases. Hence, although error correction decoding circuits and schemes are well known in the art, recently there has been an increased need for data storage devices with improved error correction performance.